Doppelgänger
by KittyPryde93
Summary: So I know that everyone in glee has their own doppelgänger and I was thinking that they could do songs that their doppelgängers did. Hope you enjoy. And Matt's back because Dijon is sexy as fuck and I missed him. Love KittyPryde93


**AN I don't own anything from Glee or the music but if I have the CD's does that count. Love you all. :)**

It was a typical day in the choir room of William McKinley High School. Finn and Quinn were seated next to each other cuddling. Noah and Rachel, Sam and Santana, Tina and Mike were making out in various corners of the room not caring who saw them. Brittany was curled up on Artie's lap like a cat. Kurt and Mercedes were planning a trip to the mall and Blaine and Matt were talking about a video game. Mr Schuester on the other hand was late as normal. When he arrived the various couples stopped making out and took their usual seats.

"So this week I want you to do something different for your assignment. Now I know that some of you guys have already come up with doppelgängers for yourself, so I want you as your doppelgangers to sing one of their songs for Friday's class in the auditorium. You can work in groups, pairs or own your own." Mr Schuester said.

"What's a doppelgänger?" Finn asked.

"It's kind of like which celebrity you would be like how I'm Beyoncé, Rae's Elphaba or Lady Gaga it's kind of 50/50 on that." Kurt said.

"Wait seriously Lady Gaga?" Rachel asked him. "How are we anything alike?"

"You're both theatrical and never wear pants except when you have to in Glee or in the summer. Plus your both slightly crazy. I mean she's crazier than you but it's the truth." Kurt explained.

"If Rae's Elphaba then we all know who her Glinda is." Tina added looking at Quinn.

"Wait seriously?" Quinn asked.

"It's perfect I mean you both hated each other at the start of high school and now you're the best of friends. It's perfect." Kurt explained.

"Right on Friday you will perform your songs and I expect you to go the whole nine yards, costumes, props etc." Mr Schuester told them.

 **LINE BREAK**

It was now Friday and the Glee Club were going to perform their chosen songs.

"First up we have Elphaba and Glinda from the musical Wicked aka Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray." Mr Schuester said. Quinn walked out wearing a simple white dress with silver sandals and Rachel was wearing her witches outfit complete with the green skin.

Rachel:  
I'm limited  
Just look at me  
I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Quinn  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us  
Now it's up to you

Quinn:  
I've heard it said that people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led to those who help us most to grow  
If we let them, and we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today because I knew you

Like a comet pulled from orbit as it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

Rachel:  
It well may be that we will never meet again in this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me is made from what I learned from you  
You'll be with me like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have rewritten mine by being my friend

Like a ship blown from its mooring by a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird in a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better  
But because I knew you

Quinn:  
Because I knew you

Quinn and Rachel:  
I have been changed for good

Rachel:  
And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness for the things I've done you blame me for

Quinn:  
But then I guess we know there's blame to share

Quinn and Rachel:  
And none of it seems to matter anymore

Quinn (Rachel):  
Like a comet pulled from orbit (Like a ship blown from its mooring)  
As it passes a sun (By a wind off the sea)  
Like a stream that meets a boulder (Like a seed dropped by a bird)  
Halfway through the wood (In the wood)

Quinn and Rachel:  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
I do believe I have been changed for the better

Quinn:  
And because I knew you

Rachel:  
Because I knew you

Quinn and Rachel:  
Because I knew you  
I have been changed for good

"Wow girls that was amazing. What made you choose this song?" Mr Schuester asked them.

"Well we haven't really sung together except for that mash up and Kurt was right when he said that we're Elphaba and Glinda." Rachel explained.

"You are. Puck would make a brilliant Fiyero." Kurt added.

"Kurt why don't you go next." Mr Schuester said.

Bring the beat in!  
(Verse 1)  
Honey, honey  
I can see the stars all the way from here  
Can't you see the glow on the window pane?  
I can feel the sun whenever you're near  
Every time you touch me I just melt away

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a real work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears  
And finally you put me first

(chorus)  
Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.

Come on baby it's you.

You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Ooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Ooh oooh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.  
My love on top.

(Verse 2)  
Baby, Baby  
I can hear the wind whipping past my face.  
As we dance the night away.  
Boy your lips taste like a night of champagne.  
As i kiss you again and again and again and again.

Now everybody asks me why I'm smiling out from ear to ear (They say love hurts)  
But I know (It's gonna take a real work)  
Nothing's perfect, but it's worth it after fighting through my tears.  
And finally you put me first.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Oh! Baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
You put my love on top.  
Oh Oh! Come on baby.  
You put my love on top, top, top, top, top.  
My love on top.

Baby it's you.  
You're the one I love.  
You're the one I need.  
You're the only thing I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top.

Baby, you're the one I love.  
Baby, you're all I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Come on baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I can always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only man I see.  
Baby baby it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love on top

Baby.  
'Cause you're the one that I love.  
Baby you're the one that I need.  
You're the only one I see.  
Baby, baby, it's you.  
You're the one that gives your all.  
You're the one I always call.  
When I need you make everything stop.  
Finally you put my love  
Love on top

"Wow Kurt that was awesome. So Beyoncé like." Mr Schuester said. "Tina."

"This was kinda hard for me but I think I got it down." Tina said headed towards the stage.

Trippin' out  
Spinnin' around  
I'm underground, I fell down  
Yeah, I fell down

I'm freakin' out  
So where am I now?  
Upside down  
And I can't stop it now  
It can't stop me now,  
Ohhh

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop it!  
I, I won't cry

I found myself (myself) in Wonderland  
Get back on my feet again  
Is this real? (Is this real?)  
Is it pretend? (Is it pretend?)  
I'll take (I'll take) a stand (A stand) until (Until) the end

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I'll just turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, I won't cry

I, I'll get by  
I, I'll survive  
When the world's crashin' down  
When I fall and hit the ground  
I will turn myself around  
Don't you try to stop me!  
I, and I won't cry

"Wow what made you choose Avril Lavinge?" Mr Schuester asked her.

"Well we're both kinda punky and I have a total girl crush on her." Tina replied.

"Matt you're up." Mr Schuester said.

"This is for my girl Mercy. Love you baby." Matt said kissing Mercedes on the cheek.

Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Oh is something about  
Just something about the way she move  
I can't figure it out  
Is something about her

Say, oh is something about  
Kinda woman that want you but don't need you  
Hey, I can't figure it out  
Is something about her

Cause she walk like a boss  
Talk like a boss  
Manicure nails just sent the pedicure off  
She's fly effortlessly

And she move like a boss  
Do what a boss  
Do, she got me thinking about getting involved  
That's the kinda girl I need

[Chorus]  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Won't you come and spend a little time  
She got her own thing  
That's why I love her  
Miss independent  
Oh, the way she shine  
Miss independent

Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah  
Yeah, yeah yeah yeah

Ooh there's something about  
Kinda woman that can do for herself  
I look at her and it makes me proud  
There's something about her

Something ooh so sexy about  
Kinda woman that don't even need my help  
She said she got it, she got it (she said she got it, she got it)  
No doubt, there's something about her (there's somethin' about her)

Cause she work like a boss  
Play like a boss  
Car and the crib she 'bout to pay 'em both off  
And bills are payed on time, yeah  
She made for a boss  
Only a boss  
Anything less she telling them to get lost  
That's the girl that's on my mind

[Chorus]

Her favorite thing to say, don't worry I got it  
And everything she got best believe she bought it  
She goin' steal my heart ain't no doubt about it, girl  
You're everything I need  
Said you're everything I need

Yeah, yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah,  
Yeah yeah, yeah yeah yeah.

[Chorus]

Miss independent  
That's why I love her

"Mercedes." Mr Schuester said.

"This is for my boyfriend Matt." Mercedes said heading towards the stage.

If I should stay  
I would only be in your way  
So I'll go but I know  
I'll think of you every step of the way

And I... will always love you, ooh  
Will always love you  
You  
My darling, you...  
Mmm-mm

Bittersweet memories –  
That is all I'm taking with me.  
So good-bye.  
Please don't cry:  
We both know I'm not what you, you need

And I... will always love you  
I... will always love you  
You, ooh

[Instrumental / Sax solo]

I hope life treats you kind  
And I hope you have all you've dreamed of  
And I wish you joy and happiness  
But above all this I wish you love

And I... will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you  
I will always love you

I will always love you  
I, I will always love you.

You.  
Darling, I love you.  
I'll always...  
I'll always love you.  
Ooh  
Ooh

"Artie." Mr Schuester said.

[1st verse]  
She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene  
I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round  
She said I am the one who will dance on the floor in the round

[2nd verse]  
She told me her name was Billie Jean, as she caused a scene  
Then every head turned with eyes that dreamed of being the one  
Who will dance on the floor in the round

[Bridge]  
People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
And mother always told me be careful of who you love  
And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth

[Chorus]  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

[3rd verse]  
For forty days and forty nights  
The law was on her side  
But who can stand when she's in demand  
Her schemes and plans  
'cause we danced on the floor in the round  
So take my strong advice, just remember to always think twice  
(do think twice.)

[4th verse]  
She told my baby we'd danced 'til three  
Then she looked at me  
She showed a photo of a baby crying  
His eyes looked like mine  
Go on dance on the floor in the round, baby

[Bridge]  
People always told me be careful of what you do  
And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts  
She came and stood right by me  
Then the smell of sweet perfume  
This happened much too soon  
She called me to her room

[Chorus]  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son

Billie Jean is not my lover  
She's just a girl who claims that I am the one  
But the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, but the kid is not my son  
She says I am the one, she says he is my son  
She says I am the one  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover  
Billie Jean is not my lover

"Santana." Mr Schuester said.

[Verse 1]  
I feel like everybody's standing around me watching me now  
I feel like whatever I do tonight would be the talk of the town  
They wanna know how I'm gonna move my body  
When the beat goes  
'Cause something comes over me  
When the beat goes

[Chorus]  
Well, Imma rip my clothes off  
Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
Yeah, yeah  
Drippin' down my neck  
Soakin' wet  
Sink or swim or you drown  
Yeah, yeah  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out

[Verse 2]  
Body's getting super hot  
Feels like a hundred degrees  
I'm waitin' for a man with the fan  
Who can give me a breeze  
If you touch me there  
Please beware you can start up a fire  
I don't mind if you take me home  
Cool me off in the shower

[Chorus]  
Well, Imma rip my clothes off  
Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
Yeah, yeah  
Drippin' down my neck  
Soakin' wet  
Sink or swim or you drown  
Yeah, yeah  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out

[Bridge]  
I love it when the heat from the beat melts me to the ground  
I love it when it gets so wet starts tricklin' down  
This beat is filthy dirty  
I feel it all over me  
Yeah e-yeah  
Ha-ha-ha  
Ha-ha-ha  
Ha-ha-ha  
Ha-ha-ha

[Chorus]  
Well, Imma rip my clothes off  
Take a leap and surf through the crowd  
Yeah, yeah  
Drippin' down my neck  
Soakin' wet  
Sink or swim or you drown  
Yeah, yeah  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out  
Let's get a little wet  
I like the way you're workin' me out

"Now finally please welcome the rest of the boys."

[Mike]

Your hand fits in mine

Like it's made just for me

But bear this in mind

It was meant to be

And I'm joining up the dots

With the freckles on your cheeks

And it all makes sense to me

[Noah]

I know you've never loved

The crinkles by your eyes when you smile

You've never loved

Your stomach or your thighs

The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine

[Mike + Noah]

But I'll love them endlessly

[All]

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if I do, it's you,

Oh it's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things

[Finn]

You can't go to bed,

Without a cup of tea,

And maybe that's the reason

That you talk, in your sleep

And all those conversations

Are the secrets that I keep

Though it makes no sense to me

[Blaine ]

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape

You never want to know how much you weigh

You still have to squeeze into your jeans

But,

[Blaine + Sam]

You're perfect to me

[All]

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth

But if it's true,

It's you,

It's you,

They add up to

I'm in love with you,

And all these little things

[Sam]

You'll never love yourself

Half as much as I love you

You'll never treat yourself right, darlin'

But I want you to,

If I let you know, I'm here for you,

Maybe you'll love yourself,

Like I love you

Oh

[Blaine ]

And I've just let these little things

Slip, out of my mouth,

'Cause it's you, oh it's you,

It's you,

They add up to

And I'm in love with you,

And all these little things,

[All]

I won't let these little things

Slip, out of my mouth,

But if it's true,

It's you, it's you,

They add up to,

I'm in love with you,

And all your little things

"Wow that was amazing you guys. I can tell that you worked a lot on it." Mr Schuester said. "Now go on and enjot your weekend.


End file.
